


Alone Time

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I dont write smut lol, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: With a very hyper five-year-old, who loved to get into trouble, well it didn't allow for a lot of alone time for you and Lucifer. When you two finally manage to get said alone time, well it doesn't exactly end as either of you expected it two.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story!

"Ina! It's time for bed!"

Your daughter laughed as she splashed around in the hot tub, in Lucifer's arms. You had made sure to turn the temperature down so it wasn't too hot for her. Lucifer held her, making sure she didn't drown as she always refused to wear floaties.

"But mommy I'm not done yet!"

You held a towel open for her and Lucifer lifted her out of the hot tub.

"Listen to your mother my little angel." Lucifer said.

She giggled when you wrapped the towel around her, lifting her into your arms. You tossed Lucifer the extra towel once he stood up. Getting your hyper-active daughter ready for bed was easier said than done. Once you finally managed to wrestle her into bed though, she calmed down a little.

"We're going to the park tomorrow, right mommy?"

You smiled at Ina as you pulled the blankets over her.

"Of course we are, but _you_ have to go to sleep. I mean it no sneaking out again." You said sternly.

Ina giggled and pulling the covers up to her chin. She immediately closed her eyes, and you laughed a little shaking your head. You kissed her forehead, shutting out the light as you slipped out of her bedroom.

"No story tonight? She never goes to bed for me without one."

You glanced over at Lucifer who sat on the couch. You shrugged walking over to him, he smirked when you swung one of your legs over his, straddling him.

"Yes, but she doesn't give me nearly as hard a time as you, I think she likes me more." You teased.

Lucifer chuckled grabbing your hips.

"Or could it be that you bribed our precious daughter into being good?"

You smiled leaning closer.

"It could be. The important thing is we finally have some time to ourselves."

He suddenly stood, taking you with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep from falling, even though you knew he wouldn't drop you.

"Then perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable darling, wouldn't want any interruptions."

He carried you towards the bedroom as you peppered his neck with kisses.

~

You froze when you heard someone pounding on the bedroom door. You  shared a look with Lucifer who quickly moved off you.

"Lucifer? Y/N?"

You frowned as you slipped on Lucifer's shirt, missing a few buttons as you hastily buttoned it up. Lucifer slipped his robe on tying it.

"Why is Chloe here?" You whispered.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Once the two of you were at least somewhat decent Lucifer opened the door. Chloe stood on the other side with Ina standing behind her.

"Detective! To what do I owe this rather poorly timed visit?"

You walked past him, ushering Ina to the couch.

"Ina called me, she said you and Y/N were in trouble?"

You exchanged a mortified look with Lucifer. The two of you shared a one similar thought.

_'Fuck.'_

Lucifer cleared his throat, looking over at you.

"Oh no I assure you Detective we were in no danger." Lucifer said glancing at his daughter.

"But I heard mommy and daddy making a lot of noise!" Ina said looking confused.

Chloe placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile. She cleared her throat and gave you a sympathetic look for the inevitable conversation you were about to have with your daughter.

"I should get home to Trixie, sorry for... interrupting."

"Sorry Ina woke you up Chloe." You smiled.

She nodded walking into the elevator. You headed for the bar, in the penthouse, pouring yourself a drink. Ina sat on the couch her eyes bouncing from Lucifer then to you.

"So, you and mommy are ok?" She asked innocently.

Lucifer sat down beside his daughter.

"Of course we are." He smiled.

Ina nodded and then tilted her head.

"Then why were you crying mommy?"

You almost spit your drink out. Lucifer looked at you like a deer caught in headlights, and you coughed as you tried not to choke on your drink.

"Well she..."

He looked at you for help and you raised your hands.

"Daddy will tell you." You smirked.

If looks could kill then the one Lucifer gave you would have dropped you were you stood. Ina looked back at her father patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well you see, your mother and I we were... spending some time together."

You had to keep yourself from laughing, watching him try to explain what happened without lying. You leaned forward on the bar.

"And that made mommy cry? Were you being mean daddy?"

Lucifer looked at you, pleading silently for you to recuse him. You smiled taking pity in him and walking over to sit on the other side of your daughter.

"We were watching a very sad movie baby, but we're ok."

Ina nodded smiling at you.

"Like Marley and Me? That's a really sad movie."

You kissed the top of her head, fixing her a hair a bit.

"Something like that, there was a dog."

Lucifer shot you a look that comment and you smiled innocently.

"Now off to bed young lady, or we won't go to the park tomorrow."

Ina slid off the couch, grabbing Lucifer's hand.

"Come on daddy, it's your turn to tuck me into bed!"

He chuckled, letting her pull him along. You grabbed your drink slipping off into your bedroom. Lucifer joined you a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him.

"Does my misery bring you joy darling? That was a rather cruel thing to do."

"Yes, but watching you squirm was a perk." You smiled wickedly.

"We'll see how long that smile lasts you naughty little minx."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
